Starting Over
by october darkness
Summary: So many people have changed after 'the incident' Ayame and Ritsu are no exception
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. But I do own Sakurako.

Konnichiwa, Sakuma here. I got at least two people (I think) who wanted a sequel, so here it is:

Yuki had at last finished unpacking the last box in his new house. It had now been 7 years since Kyo died. Yuki had dropped out of high school to take care of Ayame, then dropped back in and graduated. He went to college and graduated a year ago. The past year was full of student teaching, moving, and paying off his student loan. He even had to work a second job as a waiter to pay off his loan. But now that was all behind him, because he now had his own house. He was back at the main house, but he had no fear of Akito, had was also dead.

The new head was only two years old, she couldn't do anything to Yuki. He still, however, wondered about Sakurako. She was the new cat, born right before Yuki started college. She would be about 5 years old now. Before Yuki could think about it more, he heard a knock on his door. He rushed to invite the visitor in. He opened the door and saw Kagura and Rin.

"Hi Yuki!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Hi Kagura, Rin. I haven't seen you two in three years," said Yuki.

"Yes, it has been a long time," said Kagura.

"Nice place you got," said Rin.

"It's a bit small, but I'm the only one living here," said Yuki.

"I doubt it'll stay that way," Rin said sarcastically.

"Good point, you'll probably want to get married and settle down," said Kagura.

"Not anytime soon," said Yuki.

"Well, we just wanted to say hi. We've got to get going," said Rin.

"We will be back," Kagura added.

"Yes, bye Yuki,' said Rin.

The two left the house, and went home. Yuki sat down in a chair and looked around his living room. The walls were pretty bare. There was no wallpaper, no paint, no nothing.

"_Note to self, get wallpaper."_

Yuki made himself a cup of tea and took it out to his front porch. He noticed that his next-door neighbor, a woman who was a few years older than Yuki, had the same idea.

"Good afternoon,' he called, waving to her.

The woman glared angrily at Yuki, and went back inside her house, slamming the door.

Yuki stood dumbfounded. What had he done to make her mad? He finished his tea and went back inside. A few hours later, he went back on his front porch to get some fresh air, and this noticed a young girl outside, drawing a picture. She looked only about 5 years old, and looked a lot like Kyo.

"_Maybe she is Sakurako,"_ Yuki thought to himself.

He then noticed around her small wrist were black and white beads. There was no doubt that this was Sakurako.

"What are you doing out so late," Yuki called.

"Painting,' she replied.

"What are you painting,' Yuki asked.

"Come see for yourself," she replied.

Yuki hesitated. He didn't want Sakurako's mother to think he was a stalker, but he didn't want Sakurako to think he was being rude.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want your mother to get angry,' he said.

Sakurako stood up and walked over to Yuki's house. She held up a painting of the sunset. She used normal watercolors, but for a five year old, she was pretty talented.

"This is amazing! What's your name, you might one day be famous," Yuki said.

"Sakurako Sohma, who are you," said Sakurako.

"I'm Yuki Sohma. You wouldn't happen to be the cat of the zodiac," Yuki asked.

"_Damn I went too far!"_ Yuki scolded in his head.

Sakurako looked away in shame.

"Don't be ashamed, I'm the rat of the zodiac," said Yuki.

"Prove it," said Sakurako.

Yuki gave Sakurako a hug. Sure enough, neither of them transformed.

"See, if I wasn't part of the zodiac, you would have transformed," said Yuki.

Sakurako's mother stormed out of her house.

"SAKURAKO, YOU GET YOUR ASS HOME," she yelled.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Sakurako said nervously.

She ran home, and ran inside her house. Yuki could hear that her mother swatted her a few time.

"You damn brat!" she yelled.

Sakurako's mother came back outside.

"You stay the fuck away from me, or I'll report you for stalking," she yelled at Yuki.

"You dare you! " Yuki yelled.

Yuki couldn't believe the nerve of this woman! He was trying to be friendly and she called him a stalker. Yuki went back inside and went to bed. His first day of teaching was tomorrow.

So what do you think? The disclaimer will be for the entire story, I always forget to put them up, but you should know that I don't own Fruits Basket. Please review!


	2. Reunion

Konnichiwa, Sakuma here. Not much to say, here's chapter 2:

Yuki got up early for his first day of teaching. He tried to make breakfast, but burnt it on accident. Luckily he could stomach his burnt cooking, and headed for work. He walked to work, because it wasn't too far away. He was now a teacher at his old high school, Kaibara High. He walked through the halls, and many memories came back to him.

Back then, it never occurred to him that Tohru or Kyo could die. After he dropped back into school, he was no longer 'Prince Yuki'. Even former members of his fan club ignored him. Uo and Hana occasionally talked to him, but all they talked about was Tohru, or very rarely, Kyo.

When he dropped back in, he felt like a reject. Everyone stared at him, like he was deformed. He just kept to himself and focused on graduating.

Now he returned, not as a student, but as a teacher, in class 1-D, the same class he was once in.

"Yuki-kun, is that you," a voice said.

Yuki turned around to see Motoko (A/N: I don't remember her last name), the former president of his fan club, now 5 years older.

"Oh, Motoko-san, how nice to see you," said Yuki.

"Do you work here," Motoko asked.

"Yes, I'm in 1-D," said Yuki.

"I'm in 2-C," said Motoko.

"It was nice running into you, Ii guess I'll see you around," said Yuki.

"Wait! Will you eat lunch with me," Motoko asked.

"Sure, I'll see you then," said Yuki.

"Goodbye!"

Yuki continued onto the classroom. He entered and saw the students, not recognizing any of them, except one. Hiro.

"What are **you** doing here," asked Hiro.

"I'm your teacher," Yuki replied.

"You can't be serious," said Hiro.

"Do I look like I'm kidding. Now go sit down before I give you detention, or something," said Yuki.

It was weird to be in this classroom again. It hadn't changed much since he was a first year, except that he was at the front of the room. He noticed that a small girl with glasses now occupied his old desk.

When lunch came, Yuki met with Motoko, as promised. They ate outside, away from everyone else.

"Yuki-kun, do you have a younger sister," asked Motoko.

"No, why," asked Yuki.

"There is a student in my class with your last name," Motoko replied.

"Is her name Kisa," asked Yuki.

"Yes, she has very unusual hair and eye color,' said Motoko.

"She is my cousin,' said Yuki.

'Oh, that's …. Interesting," said Motoko.

The day passed and ended, and Yuki walked home with Kisa and Hiro.

"Its weird that you work at our school," said Kisa.

"No, its just annoying."

"Hiro!"

"What?"

"Its OK Kisa."

When Yuki returned home, he noticed that the house next to him, Sakurako's house, was on fire.

So what do you think? Please review!


	3. Arson

Konnichiwa, Sakuma here. I know I haven't updated this fanfic in a while, so gomen nasai. Here's chapter three.

Luckily Yuki kept his cool and didn't rush into the burning house like a crazy person (A/N: That's something that I would probably)

"Chill out, I called the fire department," said someone.

Yuki turned around and saw Rin standing behind him.

"How did you get here?" Yuki asked.

"I live across the street from you, baka," she said casually.

"What happened?" a small voice asked.

"Sakurako, don't go in there," Yuki demanded.

"I have to stop the fire!" Sakurako said.

"You won't be able to, leave it to the firefighters," said Rin.

Without warning, the burning house collapsed and continued to burn.

"Oh crap, well I'm going back inside," said Rin.

"You have an unusual lack of interest," said Yuki.

"So, what are you going to do about it," said Rin, as she walked back into her house.

"Sakura, why don't you stay with me for a night? I'll tell your mother where you are," said Yuki.

"You shouldn't bother,' said Sakura.

"Huh?"

"She was in the house when it fell over," Sakura.

**A few weeks later**

Sakurako was now living with Yuki, but the day of the fire always haunted both of them. Sakurako's mother burnt to death in the fire. Yuki still had nightmares about it. He still wondered if the fire was just an accident, or if it was arson. He wasn't the only one who thought that.

One evening he heard a knock on his door. He answered it and saw a couple of police officers.

"Are you Yuki Sohma?" one of them asked.

"Yes I am. Can I help you?" Yuki asked.

"We just need to ask you a few questions."

"OK, come inside," Yuki offered.

The two officers stepped inside and sat down in Yuki's living room. Yuki wasn't the least bit nervous. He had nothing to hide.

"Can you recall May 12, the day of your neighbor's death," one of them asked.

"Yes, I came home from work and saw the building flaming," Yuki said.

"Can anyone else confirm it?"

"Yes, my other neighbor, Isuzu."

"Is it also true that you have taken in Sakurako Sohma as your foster daughter?"

"Yes, she had nowhere else to go."

"And is it also true that you didn't get along with Leiko Sohma, Sakurako's mother?"

"Yes, we didn't quite see eye to eye."

"But you get along with her daughter?"

"Yes."

"I see…"

"You aren't suggesting that I started the fire?" Yuki asked.

"No, we're not, thank you for your time. If you have any further information, please contact us," they said.

"Ok, and good luck," said Yuki.

"What was that about?" Sakurako asked.

"Just some officers asking a few questions," Yuki replied.

"Oh…"

"Now go back to bed".

**A Month Later:  
** Yuki woke up one morning, and it felt like just an ordinary day. Or so he thought. He heard noise coming from the other side of the street and rushed to see what was going on. He saw Rin being dragged out of her house by officers. She was yelled loudly at them, while they arrested her. Yuki later found out that she was responsible for burning down Leiko Sohma's house.

Ok, there were a ton of errors, but ignoring info in previous chapter, Yuki lives outside, not inside. I think I accidentally said he living on the inside, but that's a mistake. Please review!


	4. Ayame and Ritsu

Yuki stood at the front door of his brother's house, he nervously knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. The door opened and Yuki was surprised to see Ritsu there. Ritsu's hair was pulled back and he was actually wearing guy's clothing for a change (A/N: I always thought he looked cute in girls' clothing)

"I'm sorry, did I get the wrong address?" Yuki asked.

"No, I'll let Ayame know you're here. Please, sit down," Ritsu offered.

Yuki sat down and waited for Ritsu to return with his brother.

"_Why in the hell is Ritsu here?"_ Yuki thought to himself.

Ritsu returned with Ayame. Ayame had cut his hair. It was still long, but it barely reached past his shoulders. Ayame must have been doing something with paint, because his hair was tied and head paint on his clothing and face.

"You have green paint on your nose," said Yuki.

"Whatever happened to saying hi?" Ayame asked.

"That's so five years ago," Yuki joked.

"Its good to see you again," said Ayame, as he gave his brother a hug.

"Should I get some tea?" Ritsu asked.

"Yes that would be nice," Ayame smiled.

Ritsu disappeared into the kitchen to make tea.

"So, did you hear about Rin?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, I saw her being arrested," said Yuki.

"Why'd she burn down a neighbor's house?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know. Our neighbor wasn't the friendliest of people, but I just ignored her,' said Yuki.

"I heard her daughter is the new cat," said Ayame.

"Its true. Sakurako, I'm now her foster father," said Yuki.

"Aw, how cute. Just like Kazuma took in Kyo," Ayame cheered.

Kyo, his death was always a painful subject to Yuki. Yuki felt responsible for Kyo's death, and usually didn't like people to talk about it. Yuki looked away from Ayame.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up. It's always hard for me to talk about Hatori and Shigure. I no longer cry when someone mentions their names like I used to, but it is still something painful. I understand," said Ayame.

Yuki looked back at Ayame. He was right. They both understood the pain.

"I don't want it to be painful, I wish I could go back and tell Kyo that I love him," Yuki said.

"I understand," said Ayame.

"Tea is ready," said Ritsu.

Yuki remembered Ritsu, what he was like after Hatori nearly killed him. He was insane, and now he seemed normal. What happened?

"I haven't seen you in a while Ritsu. How have you been?" Yuki asked.

"I've been doing great, now that nobody thinks I'm insane," said Ritsu. (A/N: think back to In Cold Blood, chapter 18 or 19)

"I never thought you were insane," Ayame said.

"Really?" Ritsu asked happily.

"Of course, you never were insane, just… misunderstood," said Ayame.

"So.. why'd you cut your hair?" asked Yuki.

"Oh, it needed to be trimmed, and I thought that I should cut off a few inches. Do you like it?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, it looks a lot nicer," said Yuki.

"I thought so too when I cut it," said Ritsu.

"You cut his hair?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I'm a hairdresser," Ritsu said proudly.

"And I figured if he screwed up, I could trim it myself and wait for it to grow out," Ayame joked.

Ritsu jokingly smacked Ayame, and the two of them starting laughing. Its like Ayame lost some of his self-confidence and Ritsu gained it.

"Are you two, you know,_ together_," Yuki asked.

"Yeah," said Ayame.

"Why?" asked Ritsu.

"Nothing, you two just seem happier," said Yuki.

"Well, I have to go pick up Sakurako," said Yuki.

"Where is she?" asked Ayame.

"At Kisa's. She offered to baby-sit for some extra cash," said Yuki.

"See you later," said Ayame.

"Come back soon," said Ritsu.

"Don't forget to buckle up!"

"Don't drive while intoxicated!"  
"Make good choices!"

"I'm not 12 anymore! I can figure it out," said Yuki.


End file.
